Twas a Long Night
by Scarlett71177
Summary: Harry and Ginny go to an annual Halloween Party. Based on the artwork from a 3 column prompt challenge at hpgwficafest on LJ


**Author's Note:** This fic was originally based on the artwork of reallycorking for the Three Column Prompt Challenge at the hpgwficafest on Live Journal. It's AU and written before the release of _Half-Blood Prince_.

* * *

There were two things you could count on in the Wizarding World after Voldemort's defeat: Halloween was always a fun time, and Seamus Finnegan could throw one hell of a party. Put the two together, and well, Seamus Finnegan threw the best damn Halloween Party imaginable. 

Seamus was hired out of Hogwarts to work at the Ministry's Misuse of Muggle Artefact's Office after Mr. Weasley had been promoted. Seamus had always felt comfortable among Muggles, having been raised one.

Each Halloween he threw a "Muggle-Style Halloween Party" at the flat he shared with his wife. The party always consisted of Muggle games, costumes, and **no** magic. Guests could not arrive by magical means, and whoever arrived last was teased and taunted the whole year through until the following year's party. Prizes went out for silliest costume, "most Muggle", and scariest costume. The coveted prize was usually a bottle of Ireland's Finest Whiskey, sent directly from Seamus's father in County Cork.

* * *

Harry could not help but grin from ear to ear when he received his invitation via Muggle Post, and his mind reverted to Halloween's past... 

His feelings regarding Halloween were mixed at best. Sitting around recalling the tragic and untimely deaths of his parents on All Hallow's Eve did him no good, but it was a spirited red head that finally made him realize that. After Sirius's premature end, Ginny Weasley had told Harry "You can't change the past. The best way to honour the dead is to live each day to the fullest."

Harry thought that was a brilliant assessment, and a made a mental decision to do so. After finding his nerve, he decided the first step toward living each day fully was by asking Ginny Weasley to the first Hogsmeade weekend of his sixth year at Hogwarts. It was Halloween. And now five Halloween's later, it was still the best decision Harry ever made. He and Ginny were dating, and happy. Ginny's prophetic words stuck with him when he decided to try out for the Kenmare Kestrels Quidditch Team (and won the position!) In addition, he reciprocated the encouragement when she tried out and won the Chaser position for the Holyhead Harpies.

Coming out of his reverie, Harry knew he had many things to do: find a costume, top Ron's costume, and Owl Ginny. They had made a tradition of visiting a Muggle Halloween Costume Shop together, but always kept their costume selection a secret.

* * *

Early in October, between Quidditch training sessions, Harry met Ginny in Diagon Alley so the two of them could shop for costumes in Muggle London. 

Ginny linked hands with Harry and smiled up at him. "What are you going to be?" she asked sweetly.

"You know the rules," Harry chided her. "No fair asking, no fair telling."

Ginny squeezed his hand and smiled. "Well, you can't blame a girl for trying."

The couple ducked into the Costume Shop, unnoticed by any Muggles on the busy street. The costume shop was full of noisy children, tearing around, hollering to parents, and pulling costumes from bags, off racks, and out of boxes. It reminded Harry of the Weasley twins joke shop. With a wink, Harry split from Ginny and each began the search for the perfect Halloween costume.

Muggle costumes were certainly different from Wizarding ones. No fancy hippogriffs, or phoenixes, and Muggle versions of dragons and unicorns were hilarious. Harry had already chosen many of the traditional costumes in previous years: skeleton, superheroes, and King Tut. One year Ginny had gone as a french maid, presenting Harry with an entirely different impression of her. In fact, they snogged the whole time riding the train and passed Seamus's Underground stop by two stops! Needless to say, they were the last to arrive, and took quite a lot of teasing that year. Even today, Ron still enjoyed taking the mickey out of him over that one.

Harry stood in the changing room of the Costume shop, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was glad it was not a Magical Mirror; surely, it would have said something cheeky at this point. He could not help but wonder what Ginny was wearing. He began daydreaming and did not hear her voice calling.

"Harry? Are you there?"

"What? Oh, yeah?"

Ginny giggled from the room next to him. "You're going to laugh when you see this."

A smile spread across Harry's face. "Wait until you see mine," he replied. "It's _very_ debonair."

A fit of laughter came from Ginny's room. "Oh Merlin, I can hardly wait. Are you sure you won't show me what it is now?"

"No, we go through this every year Gin. Surprising each other is half the fun." Harry began to disrobe from the costume, putting his jeans and jumper on again. "Remember snogging that year on the Underground?

"Harry!" Ginny hissed, admonishing him. "Shh! There are people everywhere."

"Don't you think they snog on the Underground too?" he joked.

"Hush! If they do, surely they don't announce it to the Costume Shop!"

Harry glanced in the mirror once again, trying, to no avail, to tame his hair. He shrugged and smiled, and folded the costume back in the package and quickly ducked out of the changing area to pay for his purchase. As per tradition, he waited outside for Ginny, with the costume tucked safely away in a sack. Soon she joined him with her own guise hidden from view.

"Let's walk back," she stated, looking up through the maple trees, enjoying the way the sun dappled the sidewalk with shards of light.

"That would be nice," Harry said as he draped his arm around Ginny. Time between them was precious while both of them were preparing for the oncoming Quidditch season, and it was always nice to be in Muggle London, where no one knew who Harry, or Ginny, were. They were not celebrities, or The Boy Who Lived, or his girlfriend; they were just a couple in love.

* * *

Already the children were scattering around the streets, performing tricks for their treats when Harry arrived home to his London flat from an exhausting practice on All Hallow's Eve. Nevertheless, he found himself bursting with a childish excitement wondering how Ginny would be dressed when he met her at t_he Leaky Cauldron_ at 8 o'clock. He also could not wait to see Ron and Hermione. For the first time that he could remember, Ron had not informed him how he was dressing up this year. He seemed very i reluctant /i to even attend the party, something Harry found highly unusual. 

He could not help but smile as he dressed in his costume. Despite it's chequered past, Halloween was quickly becoming one of his favourite holidays. His friends had all done that, just by standing by him and big part of his life. No one had done more-so than Ginny Weasley.

He added the finishing details of his costume and Apparated to _the Leaky Cauldron_.

* * *

Harry squinted through the murky haze of the Wizarding pub, and took a quick visual sweep of the room. Upon first glance, Harry did not see anyone who resembled Ginny, costumed or otherwise, but the Leaky Cauldron was incredibly busy and filled with all varieties of witches and wizards this night. All of the tables were occupied, but Harry figured he would wait for Ginny, and looked around for an open seat. One barstool was open next to a purple haired hag wearing black robes, red fishnet stockings, and an odd hat. Harry raised his eyebrows and shrugged off the strange vibe from the interesting woman. Treading carefully through the tables and chairs, Harry failed to see the hag's old broom propped up against the bar top. 

His cape caught on one of the twigs awkwardly jutting out from the broomstick and he pitched forward, catching himself only moments before landing face first on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry, er, Madam. I didn't see your broomstick." Harry offered, straightening his glasses and righting himself.

"_Madam_?" questioned the familiar voice as she spun around on the barstool.

"_Ginny_?" Harry asked, surprised by her appearance.

"The one and only, or at least you better hope so."

Standing properly Harry looked down at her and smiled. She was wearing a Muggle Witch costume, complete with a curly purple wig, heavy green eye shadow, and a big green wart on her nose. She wore a black cloak over a green shirt and a burgundy coloured mini-skirt. He drank in the long length of her legs, clad in red fishnets and ankle strap heels. Her old broom completed the look.

"You look-" Harry began the corners of his mouth twitching, as he reached out and laid a gentle hand on Ginny's arm.

"Like a witch? I know," Ginny teased.

"No, well yes actually you do, but you look, you know cute."

Ginny blushed, still having to stand on tiptoe, despite her heels to peck at Harry's lips. "You look cute too, Vlad."

Harry smiled and looked down at the red and black vampire's cloak billowing around his black trousers and white button down shirt. "Like it?" he asked, noticing his red bow tie was crooked.

Ginny bit her lower lip, trying not to smile, and reached out, letting her hands come to rest on Harry's hips. "Of course. You look positively smashing as a Vampire, darling." She arched her eyebrows and smirked.

Now it was Harry's turn to blush. "Well, I reckon using Sleek Easy's on my hair to slick it back would be cheating, so I'm a messy haired Count Dracula."

Ginny looped both her arms around Harry's waist and stepped into the frame of his body, hugging him tight. "That doesn't matter; I'll always like your messy hair."

Harry returned the embrace, enveloping both of them in the folds of his cape, sealed off from the rest of the patrons of the pub, drowning out all of the noise, idle chatter, clunking glasses and smoke around them. "If I'm a vampire, do I get to nibble on your neck all night?" he asked.

"Ha," Ginny began, smiling in the dim light of the cocoon Harry had created. "You know you've never needed permission for that."

A sly smile appeared on Harry's lips. "Vell, in that case, I vant to su-"

However, Ginny had silenced his request with a strong kiss on his lips, trying to avoid the two protruding fangs attached to Harry's own teeth. She felt him part his lips, beckoning her tongue into the warmth of his mouth.

Ginny ran her tongue along his teeth, feeling slightly exhilarated by the two pointed fangs. _Maybe she would have to let Harry nibble on her neck after all._

"Hey! What's goin' on under that cloak?"

Old Tom's voice had penetrated their moment of seclusion in the busy pub.

"Nothing, Tom!" Ginny called sweetly, looking up at Harry and sighing with frustration. The cacophony of noise had returned.

"Ready to go?" she asked him, emerging from the cloak like a butterfly from its chrysalis.

"Yep, ready to party Muggle style." Harry admitted with a firm nod, offering Ginny his arm.

Ginny casually hooked elbows with him, and grabbed her old broom with her free hand.

"Goodnight, Tom! Happy Halloween!"

"Oh, go off to your silly party, lovebirds!"

They laughed as Harry led Ginny out of the Leaky Cauldron and onto Charing Cross road toward the Underground Station.

* * *

Harry and Ginny smiled, dodging Muggle children on the street, scattering around, trick or treating at the last houses for the evening before going home to devour their candy. The children seemed in awe of the duo, not because of their celebrity status, (these were Muggle children who didn't know they were amongst Sports Stars, nevertheless the Boy Who Lived!) but because there were adults _trick or treating._

They walked hand in hand, with Ginny's broom slung over her shoulder, toward Seamus's flat in a small sect of Wizarding London. As the brownstone came into view, a Taxi stopped at the building, letting Luna Lovegood out. Even from a distance, in the dim light, her costume was obvious.

"Ribbit, Ribbit! Happy Halloween, Harry and Ginny!" she called down the street.

"Oh my." Ginny whispered under her breath to Harry, as she raised her hand in greeting to Luna.

Harry thought the same thing Ginny had; he would not have chosen to wear that costume if he had such buggy, protruding-

"I thought I'd be the last to arrive for sure!"

Luna's frog costume was made of green vinyl, and two bulging eyes sat atop her head over her green painted face.

Harry and Ginny came to a stop in front of Seamus's, and the two girls shared an embrace. Harry was eager not to be late and to get Luna off the street. "Er, we'd better get inside."

"Oh, right! I don't want to be last," Luna gasped, edging toward the door.

Harry rolled his eyes and opened the door for the two women. They ascended the old stairs and saw a large hand painted sign over the door that read "Party" with an arrow pointing downward.

The only magic allowed for the entire evening was a silencing charm of sorts, preventing any of the building's inhabitants from hearing the loud music thundering from within the flat. Knowing that no one inside the flat could hear the subtle noise, no one bothered knocking on the door, but walked right in.

They found the party in full swing, all three glad they did not appear to be the last to arrive; Hermione and Ron were not there yet. A dazzling disco ball hung from the centre of the room, while the purple hue of "black lights" filled the room with an eerie aura. A Muggle song called "The Monster Mash" that Harry had become familiar with over the last few years was playing loudly while dozens of people danced about the room, drinking punch and noshing on snacks. The room erupted in a cheer when Harry, Ginny, and Luna entered, and Harry raised his hand in greeting to those around him.

Harry beamed, slapping Seamus on the shoulder as he shuffled over in a Mummy costume.

"Harry, you old scoundrel, how are you? You're getting langered with me tonight, aren't you?" Seamus asked, passing right by Ginny in her convincing Witch costume.

"Hello Seamus," Ginny said with a teasing superiority, foiling Seamus's plan.

He blushed shamefully. "Oh, Ginny, I didn't see you there. Happy Halloween."

"Aha," Ginny replied in an all-knowing manner. "I could've guessed that." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Seamus's cheek. "Nice party. Happy Halloween to you too."

"Er, thanks, Ginny." Seamus replied, blushing again.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked, looking around the dark, crowded room.

Seamus smirked and raised his eyebrows. "They're not here yet."

Harry could not help but laugh, he secretly hoped it would be Ron and Hermione who were last to arrive so he could give them paybacks for teasing he and Ginny a few years ago.

* * *

Ginny and Harry made their way around the room, happily chatting and greeting old friends. Luna had stake out the punchbowl, like a frog perched on a lily pad, and began drinking copious amounts of the green beverage. 

The Patil twins were dressed like Cheerleaders, Lavender Brown-Finnegan was dressed as a Hula Dancer, Dean Thomas as his favourite football star, and Neville as a Cowboy. For some unknown reason, Harry could not stop laughing as he saw shy, quiet, demure Neville dressed as a studly sheriff. Ginny nudged him sharply in the ribs, as she widened her eyes pleading with Harry to stop laughing.

Everyone loved Ginny's costume, and thought she was a shoe-in for "Best Muggle" costume, that is, until Ron and Hermione walked in.

Hermione strutted proudly into the room at least thirty seconds before her husband. Her busy brown hair was braided in two pigtails, and a rustic straw hat sat atop her head. She wore a red-chequered flannel shirt, denim overalls, and a pair of cowboy boots. She beamed from ear to ear, holding the door open, waiting expectantly for her husband.

Harry had known for days that _something_ was up with Ron; he was not his usual self. He was not eager to attend the party, and Harry could now see why.

The room was quieter than the Hogwarts Library was during N.E.W.T preparation. Ron trudged into the room, hanging his head in defeat. He wore green shoes that looked like something a House Elf would have worn at Christmastime, his legs were covered in orange leggings, his body was a large, round, pumpkin costume with a leaf that looked like a large green baby bib around his neck. A cheery orange beanie was posed jauntily on his head, clashing horribly with his red hair.

Harry could not contain his smile as the room erupted with laughter. Hermione waved hello and strode purposefully toward Harry and Ginny while Ron moped behind.

"The things we do for love, huh?" Ginny whispered, letting her breath caress Harry's ear as her brother, and sister-in-law approached.

"Harry, Ginny, you look great! Happy Halloween," Hermione declared excitedly, leaning in to kiss her sister-in-law's cheek first, then Harry's.

"Thank you, dear, you do too, and you too, Ron," Ginny finished, stifling her laughter.

"Shut up," Ron mouthed, making an ugly face.

"Isn't he adorable?" Hermione inquired.

"_Adorable_,"Harry replied sarcastically, feeling only an ounce of pity for his best friend.

Seamus returned, laughing fit to burst, with three prize ribbons in his hands. "Sorry you two," he sniggered. "But you arrived last, so- there ya go." He handed each of them a black ribbon with the word 'Loser' embroidered in gold thread across the front. Hermione affixed hers proudly to the buckle on her overalls and then pinned Ron's to his costume as well.

"_And_," Seamus stressed, looking around the room. "Your sister had this all but won 'til you walked in. It is unanimous, mate, you win first prize at the country fair, I mean, best Muggle costume. Congratulations."

Ron mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'bastard' and the room broke out in laughter once again as Seamus pinned the blue ribbon to the stem on Ron's hat. He did indeed look like the first prize at a county fair.

"You've never looked better, Ron." Harry smirked, watching him glow a furious shade of red.

* * *

From Ron and Hermione's arrival onward, it was a fairly normal Muggle party (as normal as it could be with fifty witches and wizards at a party, and Ron Weasley wearing a pumpkin costume.) 

There were snacks, Muggle spirits, games, and Seamus' coveted awards. The rest of the prizes were doled out and the music returned to its full volume, and dancing ensued.

Everyone was eager to ask Harry and Ginny about their prospects for the Quidditch Season. Ron, who still stood by his beloved Chudley Cannons, claimed this would surely be their year to go to the finals.

* * *

Harry simply stood in the midst of the group of people staring over at Ginny; she was so beautiful just the way she was right now. Brown eyes wide and attentive, her head slightly inclined, her mouth formed into an easy, genuine smile. Just seeing here there, dressed up in fishnet stockings, a curly purple wig, and a tall pointed hat, looking so utterly adorable made him grin like a Jack O'Lantern. Ginny, just Ginny. 

The two of them had spent all summer training for Quidditch. Harry in Ireland, Ginny in Wales. Separated not so much by distance, but by time constraints, practice schedules, time in the infirmary, and opposite days off. As much as Harry enjoyed the yearly Halloween party, it had been a very long, hard day, and this was precious time he was wasting. It was no longer enough to spend time around, or in the midst of, Ginny's presence. Their quality time was limited. Ginny still lived at the Burrow, and although Mr and Mrs Weasley supported his and Ginny's relationship, they had very high expectations for their only daughter and her beau. However, what Harry and Ginny did at _his_ flat, Molly and Arthur did not really need to know about.

Time was a precious commodity, and Harry often found himself day dreaming of Ginny at very inopportune times, like when the Kestrels were running drills in the rain and Harry had just drifted off on thoughts of Ginny and had fallen off his broom, breaking his collarbone when he landed on the hard, muddy ground. He had spent the next twenty-four hours in the Kestrel's Infirmary, nauseous from the Team's Healer's potion to repair the bone, and being subsequently yelled at by Coach Chesterfield for jeopardizing the team so close to a game against Puddlemere.

Harry was consumed with thoughts of Ginny, just as he was now. The conversation in front of him ceased to exist, he only noticed Ginny's capricious laughter and her addictive smile. Nothing mattered but Ginny, the crowd could be talking to him right now, and he would not know.

"Isn't that right, Harry?"

"Huh?" he said blatantly, coming out of his stupor, his mouth gaping open. "What, yeah, of course."

The group erupted in laughter, cluing Harry that he had just agreed to something preposterous, or far-fetched. He blushed and looked over at Ginny, smiling with a gentle sympathy. He returned the smile just as Colin Creevey waved her over.

Harry was left alone, sipping his spirits, watching Ginny pose for Colin's camera. He smiled inwardly, thinking how extremely lucky he was that she was his, and despite their odd schedules and unconventional relationship- they loved each other.

Harry sighed and took the last drink of his punch. He looked around, hoping to find someone to have an enjoyable conversation with, but most people were dancing, and dancing was definitely something Harry refrained from doing. Only Ginny could pout cute enough to prompt him to dance of his own free will. He turned around, looking up at the decorations on the walls and ceilings deciding he would just enjoy his 'free time' with Ginny, whether they were alone or not, when a sudden, impulsive thought occurred to him.

A closet with shuttered doors was situated down the corridor, just across from the loo. Harry instantly found himself wondering if he could just sneak him and Ginny into that small space without being noticed. He turned and looked over each shoulder, ensuring no one was watching, and slipped down the hallway. He only hoped that Ginny would quickly get curious and decide to come find him. Soon.

Harry carefully treaded down the corridor toward the closet and casually pulled the door open to peek inside. The closet was full of towels and other linens, but left plenty of room for two people to stand inside of it. He peered down the hall once more, and stepped inside the cupboard.

He could see through the slats in shutters and see the murky shadows and swirling lights from the discothèque-like living room reflected on the floor in the corridor. Now if Ginny would only appear, everything would go well.

* * *

Ginny looked around the crowded room wondering where her boyfriend had disappeared to. It was unlike Harry to just wander off, or fully immerse himself into the party. She did not know whether to be concerned or not. Was he miffed that she had spent so much time chatting with Colin? Was he stuck in some awkward conversation? Had Harry consumed too much punch? Was he ill? Feeling her heart beat a little faster, Ginny took off in search of him. 

The living room was swarmed with bodies, writhing and shaking to the beat of the music Seamus was playing, and it was difficult to differentiate one person from the next. Ginny edged her way around the room and tried to find a Vampire in the crowd, but she had no luck.

She moved into the kitchen where snackers lingered at the table, noshing on crackers and cheeses, punch, pumpkin seeds, popcorn balls, and caramel apples. Harry was not there. Determining that it had to one of two extreme possibilities: Harry was drunk and sick in the loo, or he had indeed left, Ginny left the kitchen and hurried down the corridor toward the bathroom.

The hallway was dark, save for the odd flickering of light from the dance floor, making her footing seem unsure. She reached out toward the wall, trying to steady herself when she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her firmly toward a small closet across from the loo. She squealed, but knew no one could hear her over the loud thumping pulse of the dance music.

Just when Ginny was about to seriously panic, the door of the closet shut and two strong, familiar hands wrapped around her waist drawing her close to another body. She instantly recognized Harry's breath panting rapidly against her skin, the scent of his cologne lingering in the tight space, and the knee jerk reaction of her body to his.

"What are you-"

Harry silenced Ginny's interrogation with a kiss pressed decisively against her lips as his fingers dug into her hips pulling her body tightly against his own. She smiled against his lips, but worked her hands in between them and pushed firmly on the centre of Harry's chest.

"Who in the hell do you think you are, you stupid prat. You scared the life out of me. What are you _doing_ in here?" Ginny demanded, folding her arms across her chest and shifting her weight on one foot. Harry grinned, seeing the domineering traits that her mother so lovingly contributed to her persona.

"I couldn't bear the thought of both of us being here, but not being able to spend any quality time together, and so I thought I'd try and steal us some alone time."

"Harry James Potter," Ginny said staunchly, slapping Harry's arm. "You had better not tell me that snogging in Seamus and Lavender Finnegan's linen closet is spending _quality _time together." She stood with her hands on her hips, another pose reminiscent of Molly Weasley.

"Ow!" he said, feeling the stinging slap. "I think, _I hope_ you know me better than that. I just wanted to spend time with you."

"I'm just checking," Ginny answered, pleased that she not only landed herself a gentleman, but someone with a sense of adventure too.

She looked around, taking in her surroundings. "Well, I guess it's no different than that broom closet we used that time at Hogwarts."

Harry laughed. "I'd forgotten about that."

"Ahem, you forgot?" Ginny teased accusatorily. "Am I that easy to forget, Potter?" Ginny poked the centre of his chest as she said his name.

Harry grinned, baring his vampire fangs. "On the contrary, my dear. _You_ are unforgettable, and I'm about to show you just how much I've been thinking about you."

He waggled his eyebrows roguishly and leaned in slowly as Ginny continued to watch him warily, but did not push him away. She narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her head to the side, exposing the soft, tender, pale skin to Harry's bared teeth.

Ginny clenched her hands at her side as Harry gently swept her own red hair and the curly, purple wig out of his way. She closed her eyes and let a soft hissing sound to escape her lips upon feeling Harry's teeth graze across her taut skin. Her hands unclenched, grabbing the fabric of Harry's shirt; her fingers longed to be in contact with some part of him. Her painted fingernails scraped his sides, causing his muscles to jump and shy away from her touch.

"Hey," Harry whispered against her neck. "If you keep that up, I'll laugh, we'll be found, and we'll have to stop."

"No," Ginny answered strongly, slipping her arms around Harry's back. "Don't stop."

She caught his lips in a forceful kiss, reaching over Harry's back to link her hands over his shoulders, and hook one leg around his.

Harry quickly snatched her up, cupping his hands beneath her bum, and hoisted her up in his arms, letting Ginny wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed her back up against the wall for support, and felt Ginny's tongue crest over the edge of his lips, into his own mouth.

Harry's world went blurry with the swell of emotions. Ginny arched her body toward his, her chest pressed firmly to his own, and her lips were so soft, and warm. A low, soft moan was trapped in the back of Harry's throat, and his hands longed to feel Ginny's skin.

His hand trailed down her thigh, feeling the intersecting threads on her red fishnet stockings, and the soft flesh peeking through underneath. Ginny broke the kiss to gasp aloud, letting her fingers snake their way up into Harry's unruly locks.

Harry's lips trailed over her chin and down her neck, loving the feeling of her hands wound into his hair, curled around her fingers, pulling ever so tenderly. Her soft panting in Harry's ear only tempted him further, wordlessly encouraging him, pleading that he should not stop. He hoped that the sharpness of his teeth did not hurt Ginny's neck, but judging by the hisses and soft moans she emitted, and the strength of her legs, squeezing around him; made powerful and muscular by dozens and hundreds of Quidditch training sessions, it didn't hurt at all. Just the opposite, Ginny seemed to be very fired up.

Harry decided to soothe his sharp love bites with soft caresses of his tongue on Ginny's skin. After each nip, his tongue darted from his mouth and kissed each welt he was sure he had left upon her skin.

"Lips," Ginny panted, placing her hands on each side of Harry's face, directing his attention back toward her own mouth. "Lips, I want your lips," she finished, reaching up to loosen the bow tie around Harry's neck.

Harry gently set Ginny's feet back upon the floor of the cupboard and let his hands cradle her face. He kissed her top lip slowly, and affectionately, rubbing the pads of his thumbs across Ginny's cheeks as he did so. She returned every sentiment of the kiss tasting his lips and tongue hungrily.

His hands dropped from her face and traced a path down the centre of her chest with his index finger to the hem of the offending garment, keeping him from feeling the silken touch of her skin. Ginny broke the kiss with a shocked and guarded look upon her face. "So that's what you want."

Harry instantly knew he was blushing as he looked down to find his fingers wrapped around the hem of her vivid green camisole. He cleared his throat nervously and pushed his glasses up further on his nose. Well," he whined helplessly, letting his hands fall to his sides.

Ginny beamed and reached out, grabbing the waistband of his trousers. "Take me home," she whispered seductively.

"Really?" Harry asked eagerly, feeling his blood begin to flow a little faster.

"Of course, tomorrow is our only day off, Mr Potter. I intend to make the most of it."

* * *

They snuck back out of the closet after one last kiss, and rejoined the party as unsuspiciously as possible. Ginny was sure that Hermione gave them a dubious glance. Harry led Ginny by the hand through the maze of people dancing to find Seamus and make their excuses. 

"You two aren't leaving already, are you?" Seamus asked, surprised to see the duo before him.

"It was a lovely party, as always, Seamus, but both of us had a long training session today and we're knackered," Ginny offered contritely. After all, it was not a lie.

"Ah," Seamus replied, raising his eyebrows, cottoning on. "Yeah, you wouldn't want to _wear yourselves out_."

Harry blushed, but Ginny just glared. "I'll just find my broom and go say goodnight to my brother and sister-in-law."

Ginny disappeared over to find Ron and Hermione, which was not difficult. Ron was the biggest, brightest thing in the room.

Harry extended a hand to Seamus and shrugged. "Great party, mate, but Ginny's right, it was a long day."

"Well then you'd both better catch your silly snitches next weekend. I've got galleons riding on _both_ your games, Potter."

Harry laughed. "We will. Same time, same place next year?"

"You're damn right!" Seamus answered enthusiastically. "Expect an invite, and do me a favour? Why don't you and Ginny move in, or get married so I can save on Owls, huh?"

Harry just laughed. Truth be told, he had been thinking of doing exactly that. "G'night, Finnegan."

Seamus beamed and walked away just as Ginny returned and grabbed Harry's elbow. She stood on tiptoe and whispered something into Harry's ear that made him blush and smile. "Silly me, I thought you had a long day, and that you were tired," he replied.

"Not _that_ tired," Ginny confessed, kissing his nose. "I've already said good night to Ron and Hermione, just wave so we can get out of here."

Harry looked across the room at his two best friends. Poor Ron looked miserable, and Hermione was smiling and waving happily. He smiled at both of them and mouthed the words 'good night.'

"Let's go," Ginny declared, putting her broom over her shoulder and leading him toward the door.

* * *

As much as Harry enjoyed the party, it did feel good to be out in the fresh air again. They walked hand and hand toward the nearest underground station at Charing Cross Road, and disappeared underground with the other Muggles. 

Harry looked down at his watch, noticing they still had several minutes before the next train was due, and indicated to a row of empty chairs nearest to the track. They both sat down and Ginny let her old broomstick come to rest against her leg as she leaned against Harry's chest and yawned. "Twas a long night, wasn't it?" she slurred.

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, knowing by the time they arrived to his flat Ginny would be asleep, and there would be no further hanky-panky tonight. It did not matter; he loved her, and if spending the night sleeping, with his arm wound around his girlfriend, was the best he would get tonight- then it was more than enough. "Yes, my love, it was."


End file.
